


He's here.

by Metakit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metakit/pseuds/Metakit
Summary: Oh no.





	He's here.

On a night like the others I am playing Cookie Run on my phone when suddenly I look behind because I heard a strange noise.

That was my first mistake.

Standing in the darkness, his sky blue eyes; its him!

Gingerbrave Cookie Run. Why is he here?

My second mistake was looking away, for when I looked again, he was gone.

I think to myself-- I must be tired and seeing things.

But when I looked back at the screen. He was there, staring deep into my eyes, his grin expanding.

He grabs me by the neck with his candy cane and he whispers into my ear:

'' Do you have any games on your phone? ''

A scream wants to escape my mouth but I find myself incapable of doing so as my mouth is filled with marshmallow somehow.

I'm bleeding, too? While I was distracted by the marshmallows, Gingerbrave stabbed me with his candy cane. What is coming out of my body isn't blood, however, it's Whipped Creamys. They're pouring and twirling away as Robbie Rotten Creams His Cake in Slow Motion. I feel a sudden urge to cream my cakes, but my legs start moving on their own;

You hear a voice ''You have to run.''

I am Cookie? And I am run?

I see the light.

I break through the glass door and I realize:

I escaped the oven.

Herb cookie is there. He goes Hoo Hoo.

And that's when I woke up

I look down and carved into my arms is Hoo Hoo.

I turn on the news: Im not the only one.

Gingerbrave is still there, he's in my house and he's wearing my jeans.

MY FAVORITE JEANS!

He's looking different from his usual appearance? He has a nose! His features are all hyperrealistic, he looks a bit scary!

The tip of his legs seem to be toes, and his cookie hands are holding onto the Candy Cane weapon, which is seemingly clean despite stabbing me? But I thought that was a dream???

Gingerbrave is real???

He makes his own breakfast in front of my eyes, eating and guzzling my eggs.

The cookie turns to face me and says ''I know every way an egg can be guzzled.''

The raw power in his statement has my entire existence freeze at this moment and time in space.

Tired of Gingerbrave's antics I approach him and attempt to take a bite.

He's so much faster than I am. He bites me first. I cry painfully.

Gingerbrave finishes me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Watch Out.


End file.
